


Zari Tomaz Week 2018

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: A collection of my fics for Zari Tomaz Week.





	1. Day 1. Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: the moment you fell in love with zari
> 
> honestly? i loved her from the first moment i saw her. i like saw her in that trailer and i was instantly like,,,, wife.

“I can’t believe-” Zari turned around. “You guys are time-traveling superheroes?” First they were superheroes, then they time-traveled? This was shaping up to be a pretty odd day.

The tall one - Ray - laughed. “Yeah, we’ve actually saved the world twice.”  He paused. “Not that we’re counting.” 

“Really? You saved the world.” Apparently, saving the world didn’t stop ARGUS, or anything like that. 

“Twice!” he answered, sounding excited. He was a ball of positivity - something she wasn’t exactly used to nowadays. 

“Then why does it still suck?” 


	2. At The End of the Day, Love Is Worth The Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2. favorite quote
> 
> you know i was deciding between this one and 'peace starts with you' but i really felt this one. i don't know. it just really stuck with me.

In Seattle, in 2042, Zari was cautious. She was cautious about many things, love included.

There were many girls back in Seattle who she had loved - not with her full heart, never with her full heart. Love hurt. Love burned both of the people holding the flame, and she couldn’t afford to be hurt. The girls she loved were on the run like her, crossing paths for a moment before they both had to run again.

For a long time, Zari had been fine with this. Love, she told herself, was a liability. 

Then she joined the Legends, and love was no longer a liability. But the game was still the same - don’t love with your full heart. You’ll get burned, she told herself. The girls you meet won’t be around forever. 

So Zari loved a little more fully, even if she didn’t think she did. She was right, she knew that. Helen came and went, and so did Amaya. But she loved them, loved them even though she knew that they would slip through her fingers. 

But at the end of the day, she knew it was worth it. Her last goodbye to Helen before she went back to Themyscira one full of love, and Zari cherished every moment with Amaya. It hurt when they left but she knew it was worth it. It was worth every soft kiss, every sweet word, every warm smile. 

Because, at the end of the day, love was worth the risk. 


	3. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3. favorite relationship
> 
> everyone knows that i had to go with amaya/zari on this one. c'mon.

Zari closed her eyes, her head in Amaya’s lap. She could feel her fingers in her hair, making small braids in her dark hair. Soft jazz played in the background. She wasn’t really a fan of jazz, but here with Amaya, she didn’t care.

“This is nice,” she muttered. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed,” Amaya said. 

She was right, Zari thought. On the Waverider she was safe from ARGUS, no constant running. But it was hard to break down the walls that had kept her safe and alive back in Seattle. Quiet moments like these almost made her forget her walls. 

Zari smiled. “It’s because I love you.” 

She felt soft lips against her forehead. “I love you too.” 


	4. Day 4: Hedgehog Day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4: favorite scene
> 
> this scene man,,,,, good.

Another time loop - except this one was different. Zari had a plan, watch in hand as she headed towards the library. She waited until she heard Amaya leave, before heading inside. “Nate,” she said to get his attention as she walked in. 

“Amaya and I were just, you know, working on our harmonies, in case we have to impersonate-” Yeah, right. Like she hadn’t been able to hear their conversation. But that wasn’t important now. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I have something to tell you.” She grinned, not being able to hide her excitement. Finally, she would have someone to help her get her out of this situation. “Hedgehog Day!” Nate looked at her, confused, and she groaned.  

“Damnit, you told me that if I said ‘Hedgehog Day’, you would know what I was talking about,” Zari said. 

He waited a second, before saying, “Do you mean Groundhog Day?” Fuck. Maybe she had been right before. “Why would I tell you to tell me about a Bill Murray movie?”

“I don’t know, all I know is I’m stuck in this time loop.” 

“Like, “Groundhog Day!” Okay, got it, okay.”

“You do?” She smiled again. Nate nodded. Finally, someone who believed her. Zari laughed and hugged him. “And you’ll help me figure out what’s going on?”

“Yeah, that’s what friends are for!” 

“We’re friends?” she asked, surprised. Even if she’d been on the ship for months now,     
“Of course! So lay it on me. What’s happening?”  

****


	5. Day 5. Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5: zari + her powers
> 
> honestly i went into this like,,,, i wanted to make this a joke abt her using her powers to prank ppl but nah

Of all the powers the air totem had given Zari, flying was her favorite.

She loved the feeling of being in the sky, the way the world looked beneath her. 

Flying was freedom. It was laughing as loud as she wanted, it was not giving a fuck about ARGUS, it was being free, free, free. 

When she was flying, she was a bird let out of its cage. And when she was in the sky, she would never - no, could never be caged again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first actually published fic for lot,,,,,, wow. ok.


End file.
